


100 kudos!

by orphan_account



Series: 100 Kudos special [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 100 kudos special!
Series: 100 Kudos special [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721521
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	100 kudos!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearylovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearylovely/gifts).



Hello Bearylovely. You have a beary lovely username. 

You where the 100th person (or at least the best estimate to the 100th person considering people who left kudos that aren't signed into an account) who left kudos on my Reddie fan-fic; Kissing Souls - Soulmate AU.

This was my first work to receive 100 kudos, so you can imagine my excitement. So I decided to write something in you honor.

It can be any fandom you want (but requesting reddie is highly recommend!), Any ship you want (again, reddie is a recommend recommendation) and type of AU you want. Really I'm willing to write anything as long as it's not hardcore smut. (Although I have no problem with people who write it. You're all amazing and talented, but I'm 15. I'm not writing about something I don't have the faintest idea about, sorry!)

If you don't want to recommend anything that's fine too. Just tell me to and I'll delete this. But if you do have a specific thing you want me to write about, please tell me!

Either way, let me know! Bye!


End file.
